The present invention relates to a device used by a crippled parson as an aid in walking, and more particularly to improved structures of expandable handles of a walk-aiding wheeled frame. The present invention makes use of Hexagonal tubes in place of round tubes of the prior art which are vulnerable to becoming loose. In addition, the present invention makes use of an improved clamping means, which is disposed at the junction between an inner tube and an outer tube so as to take a fast hold of the inner and the outer tubes.
The FIG. 1 shows a walk-aiding wheeled frame of the prior art, which is used as an aid in walking by an old person who is crippled or a patient who is recuperating. Such prior art device is provided with a bottom frame 10 to which two handles 11 are attached. Each of the two handles 11 serves as a guard or support to be held by the hand of a user of the device. The handles 11 are expandable and can be adjusted upwards or downwards as desired to suit the need of a user in respect of the user's height. Each of the handles 11 is composed of an inner round tube 12 fitted into an outer round tube 13 which is provided with a fastening slot 131 and a fastening ring 14, as shown in FIG. 2. The fastening ring 14 is fitted over the outer round tube 13, which is in turn fitted over the inner round tube 12. The fastening ring 14 is used to keep a tight Hold on the outer round tube 13 and the inner round tube 12. The prior art handles 11 described above have the following shortcomings:
(1). The method, by which the inner round tube 12 and the outer round tube 13 are fastened together, is defective in design in that the inner round tube 12 is vulnerable to becoming loose as a result of the handle 11 being exerted upon by a force of the hand of the user holding the handle 11. The inner round tube 12 is therefore prone to turn, thereby causing the user of the device to become so panicked as to trip. PA1 (2). It takes a great deal of physical strength to tighten or unfasten the fastening ring 14 of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 2. Such fastening ring of a poor design is a physical burden to a crippled person who uses the device. PA1 (3). The prior art fastening means includes a fastening ring 14, which is used to clamp the outer round tube 13 which in turn takes a hold of the inner round tube 12. In other words, the inner round tube 12 is fastened in an indirect manner by the fastening ring 14. Such fastening method is unreliable and should be therefore improved. PA1 (4). The prior art wheeled frame is provided with hand grips 15, which are of a circular construction and are so dimensioned as to fit over the inner round tubes 12. The vulnerability of such hand grips 15 to becoming loose and thus to turning is substantially increased. Consequently, a user of such a prior art device is subjected to an accident.